Vicarious
by AnimeWrestlingDonuts
Summary: Ursa has finally returned home. Zuko is content. Azula is in an insane asylum. Ozai is in jail.


Disclaimer - Avatar the Last Airbender is owned by Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino

The song Vicarious is owned by Tool.

Please Enjoy.

* * *

When Ursa returned home she told Zuko she loved him.

She didn't tell him how much she relished the rumors.

The rumors about her family.

A popular rumor was that Ozai had killed her.

One rumor said that the ocean formed into a behemoth and drowned an admiral.

Another rumor said that Zuko could have killed Ozai with lightning.

Ursa's favorite was the one when she poisons Azulon's tea.

They we all ridiculous.

Weren't they?

Especially the first rumor.

After all Ursa is right here breathing and very much alive.

_Eye On The The TV_  
_'cause Tragedy Thrills Me_  
_whatever Flavor It Happens To Be, Like..._  
_"killed By The Husband"_  
_"drowned By The Ocean"_  
_"shot By His Own Son"_  
_"she Used A Poison_  
_in His Tea...Kissed Him Goodbye"_  
_it's My Kind Of Story_  
_it's No Fun 'til Someone Dies_

People say that Ursa was one of the reasons why Azula was not quite right.

A weapon.

A killer.

A monster.

Ursa agrees as she watches her daughter scream and claw at the walls.

_don't Look At Me Like_  
_i Am A Monster_  
_frown Out Your One Face_  
_but With The Other_  
_stare Like A Junkie_  
_into The Tv_  
_stare Like A Zombie_

Ursa dreams of the night she left.

She dreams of what could have happened.

Her beautiful baby, blood drenched and cold.

It's breaking her heart as his eyes grow dull.

And she wonders to herself.

Why him?

_while The Mother Holds Her Child_  
_watches Him Die_  
_hands To The Sky Crying,_  
_"why, Oh Why?"_

Even when she wasn't in the Fire Nation

Death seemed to find itself face to face with Ursa.

She has seen animals, men, children die.

Whole villages pillaged, massacred, burned.

The world was covered in a sheet of bloodlust.

Yet Ursa survived.

_cause I Need To Watch Things Die... From A Distance_  
_vicariously I Live While The Whole World Dies_  
_you All Need It Too, Don't Lie_

She watches ordinary folks die.

She watches warriors die.

They all die.

Ursa does not look away.

Blood is a beautiful shade of death.

She has seen many heroes perish.

Their blood is the same as the rest.

_why Can't We Just Admit It?_  
_why Can't We Just Admit It?_  
_we Won't Give Pause Until The Blood Is Flowing_  
_neither The Brave Nor Bold_  
_write As The Story's Told_  
_we Won't Give Pause Until The Blood Is Flowing_

Maybe it was a habit.

As nobility it was advised, no, required for her to attend Agni Kais.

It was exhilarating really.

Her blood was pumping.

Her hands steady.

Her eyes on the target.

She grew up watching murder.

That was all she knew.

_i Need To Watch Things Die... From A Good Safe Distance_  
_vicariously I Live While The Whole World Dies_  
_you All Feel The Same, So..._

_why Can't We Just Admit It?_

A worldwide funeral service is held for the men, women, and children that lost their lives.

The war was an exquisite example of pain and death.

It was raining.

How fitting.

Ursa saw the blood of the dead in the rain.

She was feeling guilty.

She was supposed to.

_blood Like Rain Falling Down_  
_drawn By The Brave And Proud_

After the burial.

Ursa visits Ozai.

She brings tea like a good wife.

They were still legally married.

She didn't care.

Ozai's hair is in his face.

The only thing she sees is a smirk.

She does find it charming.

As if he was a soldier courting a maiden into his bed.

His eyes scan Ursa up and down.

"The years have been good to you. You have not changed, Ursa."

_part Vampire_  
_part Warrior_  
_carnivorous Voyuer_  
_stare At The Transmitter_  
_sing To The Death Rattle_

"Thank you, my lord." responds Ursa as she opens the cell.

"No need to be formal. We are family."

Ursa sits down next to her husband and pours him a cup of tea.

_la, La, La, La, La, La-La-Lie_

She hands him the cup and tells him, "I missed you."

They look into each other's eyes and he says, "I missed you too."

They are lying, they both know it.

_la, La, La, La, La, La-La-Lie_

Ozai takes the cup from her hands. He can feel her skin.

"This is not poisoned is it?"

"I would not trust myself either, Ozai. You scarred my son."

_la, La, La, La, La, La-La-Lie_

Ozai snorts.

"He scarred himself."

Ursa cocks her head to the side and smiles. "I trust your judgment."

_la, La, La, La, La, La-La-Lie_

"The boy is weak. He could have killed me but he didn't. He is not man enough."

Ursa pauses and answers, "Zuko has good in his heart."

Ozai stares at his wife. "He didn't get it from us."

She just nods as he takes a swig of the tea.

His wife decided to add her own personal touch to the _tea_.

It burns his throat.

It is satisfying.

_credulous At Best_  
_your Desire To Believe In_  
_angels In The Hearts Of Men_  
_but Pull Your Head On Out_  
_you Hippies And Give A Listen_  
_shouldn't Have To Say It All Again_

"You brought me sake, Ursa."

"I thought you liked sake?"

"I do." answered Ozai with a smile of his own.

He pours the contents of the teapot on to the floor.

A river of sake forms along the cracks of the concrete.

"Alcohol makes even the best soldier slow and foolish. I can not let my guard down in this _place_. Are you trying to get me killed?"

"Survival of the fittest."

_the Universe Is Hostile, So Impersonal_  
_devour To Survive... So It Is, So It's Always Been_

Ursa's voice is low, even sultry.

She purrs and gets on top of Ozai.

He knows nothing good will come of this.

But he has no time to strategize as their lips are reunited.

Her tongue teases his.

She wants him to dominant.

He is dominating, his hand on her hips.

Grinding himself against her.

Biting her lip.

Then the kiss was over.

Her body was not on his, her clothes are rearranged, and she is perfect again.

Ozai is not surprised.

Ursa's face is filled with no shame or modesty. Only indifference.

"Goodbye, Ozai. I loved you."

_we All Feed On Tragedy_  
_it's Like Blood To A Vampire_

Ursa removes herself from the cell and closes the door.

She does not leave.

She is just outside of the cell.

On the outside looking in.

A spark catches Ozai's eye.

It was blue then red.

It was in the air.

It is touching the sake soaked floor.

It is fire.

It is _smoldering_, _burning_.

The fire is burning _him_.

The last image burned into Ozai's retinas is the picture of Ursa smiling in delight.

A pretty little sparkle in her eyes.

_vicariously I Live While The Whole World Dies_  
_much Better You Than I_

* * *

Thank You for reading!

The admiral that was killed by the ocean behemoth is obviously Zhao.

Yes Ursa kills Ozai with her firebending powers. I like the darkside of Ursa. She is beast.

I got on the outside looking in from Ravenhpltc242 on youtube. Her avatar AMVs are the best.

Review if you like crack...shippings. lol. Urzai isn't crack.


End file.
